The Other Slayer
by the xanman
Summary: an AU futerfic told through the eyes of Collin harris


Title: The other slayer. Author: the xanman Pairing: B/X Summary: Buffy and Xander's child tells of his and their experience. Spoilers: half way through season seven. A/N: R&R ain't rest and relaxation.  
  
He walked upon the back lots of the mansion where the greatest of battles have taken place. Then strolled through on of 14 cemeteries the town now had. He went to the park were hundreds of people were killed at a time and sat down on the swing. He sat and thought about what would come next in his all too abnormal life. As he sat it came for him. He stared at its disgusting twisted face. Its brow was thick and stuck in a murderous position. Its mouth was filled with razor sharp fangs and its eyes had a snake-like charm. He was used to this. He had fought things like this most of his life. It lunged at him and took him off the swing. As it managed to hold him down and move into the classic feeding position the boy gave a strong and affective head butt that knocked the creature back off of him. The creature stood up and so did the boy. They were matched blow for blow for about 2 minuets. He tripped the thing and grabbed a stake from out of sleeve. As the boy stood over the blood sucking fiend the creature stopped growling long enough to ask, "Who are you?"  
"Collin the vampire slayer" he said as he stood over the vampire and plunged the stake deep down in his heart and turned it to dust. This was his life, killing the fiends and saving the world. Not to forget going to school. School was the worst. Being apart of something that didn't want you. Not just was he a teenager caught through hell but he was also the only male slayer ever. Throughout hundreds of years he was the only slayer to be a man. He was also son of the only slayer to live long enough to have kids. Her name was Buffy. She was the only slayer to die and return with the ancient powers. When a slayer dies the powers are past on to another but when Buffy dies and the powers were past on she was brought back to life and still retained the powers. Slayers are chosen, but potential slayers are born. Collin was the only slayer to be born with the title rather than retain it as a potential.  
He started walking home. He looked forward to seeing his dad. He and his father were very close. Though he and his mother shared the whole "chosen one" deal, his father was a man and understood everything that he was going through. Collin had become a dweeb just like his father. His father was the one of the biggest dweebs to have ever graced the presence of Sunnydale High. He was Alexander LaVelle Harris. Every one of his friends always called him xander. His father was more like his big brother then a dad. His dad was a big constructions worker in Sunnydale, and because of constant monster attacks he never went out of work. He was one of the wealthiest people at Sunnydale high school but he still was unpopular.  
If all else fails his aunt Dawn would always back him up. She was still in collage. She was only 20 at the time. Most would find this weird because he was born when she started college but his mother and father were plunged into an alternate reality a year before he was born. For 14 years in the alternate reality but when they came back they had realized that in basic earth time they were only gone for 2 hours. It was weird because the alternate reality was just like ours only there were no demons. Everything was just the same, the history, the countries, the solar system, and just no demons. It was a little more crowded and overpopulated, but there were fewer deaths every month. But here he had to fight to live the night. The humans in this world denied any and all demonic presence. If something happened like that then they would close their eyes and block it out, or try to make an excuse for it. He never liked it but that's the way things were. He was now sixteen and attending high school. He was also the part time slayer. It took him a year to get used to this dimension but he did and after the second year it finally felt like home. He worked along side the slayer potentials that haven't been chosen yet to retain the title. His mother was their trainer. Most of the older potentials were in there twenties but a few new ones were added each month. The newly assembled watchers council appointed her the position of watcher and faked all of Collin's legal papers. The watchers had power, but Buffy had more. She was the power that be on earth. She was his mom.  
So he started on his way home at sometime around 2 in the morning. The vampire numbers were increasing. With the potentials around he usually went through only one or two vampires a night but now there were up to five vampires per person. And the town had two slayers and ten potentials and it had Buffy. Something was going down. The only other slayer in town was faith. She was on a quest of repentance to make up for her past. Collin and faith were the two closest people there were. When he wasn't with his friends he was with faith. Faith was the only person that he could talk to, vise versa. She was the leader, under Buffy, of their little rag tag army of do-gooders.  
He unlocked the door and sulked into the living room. He plopped onto the couch and just sat. All of a sudden somebody was coming from the top of the stairs. It was Dawn. "What's up champ, rough night of slayage"? "Yeah, I went through five tonight. What are you doing here at this hour" "Well Buffy and I had a girls night out and I plopped out in the guest bedroom while she went out patrolling" "Ill assume mom's not back yet" "No, she should be back soon"  
All of a sudden there was a crash in the fridge and dawn jumped. Collin grabbed for his stake but dawn put her hand in front of him signaling him to put it away. "Don't worry she's back now. She always eats like a pig after she kills things" She came into the living room with a reheated burrito in her hand and plopped on the couch. "Hey Dawnie howdy kiddo, is it just me or does slaying make you hungry" she put her arm around Collin and tried to revive some of those maternal feelings that seemed to have been lost since they've been in this dimension. In the other dimension they led normal lives. The father son mother lives that were always on TV. He was still the slayer there, the one in all the world given the strength and the skill, but there he didn't have to use them on a nightly basis. He just had to protect himself against humans. Nothing more then humans and the occasional gun, though that rarely happened. In the world he lived in the Sunnydale life was a TV show. In fact his mothers life was a show. It was called Buffy the vampire slayer and Sarah Michelle Gellar played his mother, Nicholas Brendan played his father. He watched this show thoroughly. He learned all of his parent's faults that they would never admit to. He learned and felt sympathy empathy and occasional apathy towards there plights. They became more then mother father and son, they became a family. But in this world she had a duty, she was the one. Not quite the slayer but the only one who truly knew what a slayer was. She was their trainer. She was his trainer. She felt sorry him because she knew he needed a mother more then a trainer but right now there was a war she was training him for, a war he had to lead by himself. A war that he couldn't know about until it was time.  
They stayed downstairs for the rest of the night. Sometime around three AM Xander came downstairs. He stared at Buffy and stared at Collin with wide eyes. "so ill assume it was a hard night, I notice the burrito plate."  
"You don't know the half of it" she said as she moved aside to let Xander sit next to her. He sat down and rested her head on his shoulder. He just thought about how lucky he was. Few people in life got to marry their high school crush. He was the luckiest one of them all. He stared at his son. 'It must be hard for him to live up to his mother' thought xander. Xander knew what it was like to live in the shadow of others. He was even in the shadow of his own son. At the age of 5 Collin was able to beat him at basketball, but even though Collin was physically superior to xander he was Collins hero. Sometimes xander would look back to his old life. The normal life he lead on what they called bizzaro earth. He would think of everything there. There was war and famine and all the natural plagues that they had in what they called the "slayer-verse" but there were no demons. No creepy crawlies that would kill your family in the middle of the night, no magic or hellmouth. Even with the advantages the one thing he couldn't live without was willow. Willow was his best friend in the world. She was like his sister, and maybe even more than that.  
It was hard for them all to adjust to this dimension. The abnormality of the "slayer-verse" was now part of the routine but never seemed to feel "normal". but they had each other to cope. Back in the other world they had normal but something was missing for all of them. Collin was a slayer with no slays, Buffy had no purpose in life, and xander had lost one of the things he cared about most. Now they all had their thing that was missing, their lives were strange and tiring but complete. Colin had seen their lives on TV but could never truly experience the feeling of camaraderie with the rest of the Scooby's until he came here, to Sunnydale, to his home. He had a home, he had friends he had a family. He had an abnormal normal life that he wouldn't give up for the world.  
  
~fin 


End file.
